lets_go_season_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Let´s Go Season Precure Wiki:Let´s Go Season Precure Wiki
"Let your life be touched with dreams!"- Official phrase for the Cures Let´s Go! Season Precure! (行こう! シーズン プリキュア! Let´s Go! Shīzun Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial eighteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Me! The season's motifs are the seasons, nature, friends and dreams. Synopsis ''Let´s Go Season Precure Episodes The season follows a girl named Takahashi Haruhi who discovers that she is one of the reincarnated princesses of the seasons, once called Spring Flower, the guardian of flowers and dream, from Rose, who was once the messenger of the guardians. Haruhi then discovers that her home, Madonisora, is under attack by the lord of darkness and evil, Zane. Haruhi suddenly transforms into Cure Flower, and is tasked with defeating Zane and awakening the other three guardians of the seasons, Summer Sunlight, the guardian of the sun and passion, Autumn Maple, the guardian of wind and kindness, and Winter Snow, the guardian of snow and intelligence. Now being joined by Shimizu Natsumi/Cure Sunlight, Nishimura Ayako/Cure Maple and Yamashita Kukiko/Cure Snow, the girls must join forces in order to defeat Zane! Characters Pretty Cure [[Takahashi Haruhi|'Takahashi Haruhi']] (高橋ハルヒ Takahashi Haruhi)/ Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyua Furawā) The main protagonist, Haruhi is kind, friendly and extremely clumsy. She doesn't like being in the spotlight nor the centre of attention. She likes to care for her ever-growing garden, which gave her the nickname, "The Flower Princess". After school, Haruhi likes to help work at her family's shop, the Takahashi Shop, named after her last name. Haruhi does well in her studies, but isn't good at sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Flower, the guardian of flowers and hope. She transforms into Cure Flower (キュア フラワー Kyua Furawā), the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. Shimizu Natsumi (清水夏実 Shimizu Natsumi)/ Cure Sunlight (キュアサンライト Kyua Sanraito) One of the main protagonists, Natsumi is fashionable and creative. She likes to shopping and is not so popular at her school seeing as she is great at fashion, giving her the nickname, "The Fashion Princess". Natsumi is usually seen walk to school. Natsumi excels in fashion, but isn't very good at her studies. In fact, she usually truant during classes she hates. She is also the present-day incarnation of Summer Sunlight, the guardian of the sun and passion. She transforms into Cure Sunlight (キュアサンライト Kyua Sanraito), the Pretty Cure of Summer. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of sun. Nishimura Ayako '(西村あや子 ''Nishimura Ayako)/ Cure Maple (キュア化メープル Kyua Mēpuru) One of the main protagonists, Ayako is friendly, sweet and shy nwith a love for arts and animal. She works hard and is famous for the arts she draws, giving her the nickname, "The Art Princess". Ayako is the best friend of Yamashita Kukiko and works as doctor at her family's veterinary, the ???. She excels in studies, and isn't too bad at sports. Her biggest dream is to become a famous artis. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the guardian of wind and kindness. She transforms into 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru''), the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of wind. '''Yamashita Kukiko (山下幸子 Yamashita Kukiko)/ Cure Sonw (キュアスノー Kyua Sunō) One of the main protagonists, Ami is calm and extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She doesn't get jokes very well, and is the daughter of Yamashita Tamika, an extremely famous businessman. She works hard and dreams of becoming a famous scientist, giving her the nickname, "The Intelligent Princess". Ami is the best friend of Nishimura Ayako, and excels in both her studies and sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snow, the guardian of snow and intelligence. She transforms into Cure Sonw (キュアスノー Kyua Sunō), the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. Hasegawa Akina (長谷川明菜)/ Cure Life (キュアライフ Kyua Raifu) One of the main protagonists, Akina is a quiet and mysterious girl, who was revealed to Scarlet, the daughter of Zane. Akina was once rude and mean to the Cures, however, she is kinder towards them. She dreams to become a famous singer, hoping that she could spread smiles everywhere. She transforms into Cure Life (キュアライフ Kyua Raifu), the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of nature. Allies Rosé (ローズ Rōzu) Bloom (ブルーム Burūmu) Miss Star (ミススター Misu Sutā) Spring Flower (春チューフラワー Suparingu Furawā) The guardian of flowers and dreams, Takahashi Haruhi was once Spring Flower, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three guardians, Summer Sunlight, Autumn Maple and Winter Snow. Spring Flower appears in Haruhi´s dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. Summer Sulight '(サマー サンライト ''Samā Sanraito) The guardian of the sun and passion, Shimizu Natsumi was once Summer Flame, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three guardians, Spring Flower, Autumn Maple and Winter Snow. Summer Sunlight appears in Natsumi's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. '''Autumn Maple (秋メープル A~utumu Mēpuru) The guardian of wind and kindness, Nishimura Ayako was once Autumn Maple, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three guardians, Spring Flower, Summer Sunlight and Winter Snowflake. Autumn Maple appears in Ayako's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. Winter Snow '(ウインタスノー ''U~intā Sunō) The guardian of snow and intelligence, Yamashita Kukiko was once Winter Snow, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three guardians, Spring Flower, Summer Sunlight and Autumn Maple. Winter Snow appears in Kukiko's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. Dark World 'Zane '(ゼーン Zēn) The ruler of the Dark Wolrd, Zane is the lord of darkness and evil, and will eliminate anything that stands in his way. He hates how the Earth is so full of hope and nature that he wants to destroy it all. He is also the main antagonist of the season. 'Scarlet '(スカーレット Sukāretto) The daughter of Zane, Scarlet is cunning, mean and very cruel, and like her father, she wants to destroy everything. Every sunset, she goes to the hill in Madonisora and sings a sad song, which will make the listener cry and go home. '''Trix Trio * Icy '(アイスイ ''Aisui) ''A member of the Tix Trio and is the leader. She hates deams. * 'Darcy (ダーシー Dāshī) '' A member of the Trix Trio and is intelligent. She hates love. * 'Stormy (ストーミー Sutōmī) ''A member of the Dusk Trio and is vain. She hates kindness. 'Tondemonaiare '(とんでもない ''Tondemonaiare) The season's main monsters. Tondemonaiare created when a commander of the Dark World shoots a Shard of Darkness into a human's (who was falling in despair) heart. The commander then shouts, "Come forth, Tondemonaiare, and release the evil in your heart!" The human is then turned into a Tondemonaiare. Tondemonaiare means "terrible" in Japanese. Supporting Characters 'Takahashi Masao '(高橋正夫 T''akahashi Masao'') Takahashi Haruhi´s older bother. Masao is a very athletic person and is popular at Madonisora High School. He finds out about the Pretty Cures' identities, and promises to keep their secret. 'Shimizu Miyoko '(清水みよこ Shimizu Miyoko) Shimizu Natsumi´s older sister. Miyoko Is ??? '''Yamashita Satomi (里見友成'' Yamashita Satomi)'' Yamashita Kukiko´s older sister. Satomi is president at Madonisora High School. Items & Weapons * ??? Locations * Madonisora '(窓に空 ''Madonsōsora) -''The city where the Cures live. * 'Madonisora Middle School '(マドンソーソ中学校 ''Madonsōso chūgakkō) - The school that the Cures attend. * [[Madonisora High School|'''Madonisora High School]] (マドンソーソ高校 Madonsōso kōkō) - The school that the Cures sibling attend. * Madonisora Elementary School (小学校 Madonsōso Shōgakkō) ''- The school that the Cures other sibling attend. * 'Nature Kingdom (自然王国 Shizen ōkoku) - The season's main kingdom. * 'Dark World '(ダーク ワールド Dāku Waarudo) -The main antagonists of the season. Trivia * This is the second season to have a theme based off nature, preceded by Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * This is the fifth Pretty Cure season to have four Cures, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure ''and ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * Let´s Go Season Pretty Cure! ''is similar to ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Smile Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and HUGtto! Pretty Cure in a few ways: ** All four series has five Cures. ** Both of the lead Cures, Nono Hana and Takahashi Haruhi, not only are clumsy, but have powers based of flowers. ** Both yellow Cures, Kagayaki Homare and Shimizu Natsumi, lovel in fashion. ** Both Kise Yayoi and Nishimura Ayako loves to draw and they are shy. ** This is the seventh season to have one of their Cures join the team midway through the season, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure, KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode ''and ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * This is the second season where romance is constantly present, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Media Movies * '''Pretty Cure Oru Sutāzu Mirakuru 3: Watashitachi no kokoronouchi no subete no ongaku (プリキュアオールスターミラクル3 : 私たちの心の中のすべての音楽 Pretty Cure All Star Miracle 3: Every Music in our Heart) * Let`s Go! Season Pretty Cure: ??? '(行こう! シーズン プリキュア!: ??? ''Let´s Go! Season Pretty Cure: ???) * '''Dizunī Hāto Purinsesu♡ 'Pretty Cure: ??? '(ディズニープリンセス Disney Heart Princess♡'' Pretty Cure: ???)'' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse